Citron Miel
by Ovalaire
Summary: Un OS sur une possible relation entre Severus et Harry après la guerre contre Voldemort et ses partisans.


Et si Harry avait repris les cours après avoir tué Voldemort ?

Imaginez.

Harry redeviens élève de 7eme année, et Severus Snape professeur de potions ...

--------------------------------------------------

C'était un des derniers jours de printemps. Il faisait chaud, et un vent frais venait balayer le parc du chateau.

Tous les élèves prenaient l'air près du lac, ou se reposaient à l'ombre des grands platanes bordant la forêt interdite.

Certains révisaient leurs examens, d'autres essayaient en toute illégalité les dernières nouveautés de " Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ".

Chacun goutait le plaisir d'une vie paisible après des temps de guerre ...

Peu d'élèves étaient restés dans le chateau. Et un seul était assis dans la bibliothèque.

Vétu d'une légère robe de coton, les cheveux bruns mi longs en bataille retombant sur son cou, les lunettes rondes glissant de son nez à cause de la sueur, les yeux (verts) fixés sur un livre de métamorphose, Harry semblait réviser passionnement. Il avait en fait dissimulé dans son manuel le dernier tome du manga " Kizuna " qu'il dévorait avec délice.

Persuadé que personne ne pointerait son nez dans la bibliothèque par cette chaleur, il se laissait aller à des commentaires salaces sans trop de retenue.

Il n'avait seulement pas prévu qu'un certain professeur de potions, allergique au grand air, viendrait chercher au fond de la bibliothèque un manuel sur les herbes magiques des plaines d'Afrique.

Severus, alerté par les murmures de Harry, se glissa entre les étagères et vint se poster devant sa table, l'air amusé. Harry ne l'entendit pas arriver, et continua de lire son manga jusqu'à ce qu'il interprête la forme bizarre de l'ombre formée sur la table comme étant celles d'un être humain.

Il leva précipitamment la tête tout en fermant son livre avec vigueur.

- Professeur ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu venir !

- Je m'en doute Potter. C'est ce qui s'appelle être pris sur le fait.

- Le fait ? Quel fait ? Je révisais ma métamorphose !

- En murmurant: "vas-y mon cochon le lache pas ?" J'en doute Potter, j'en doute ...

- rouge pivoine Je n'ai jamais ...

- Donnez moi donc votre livre Potter.

- Hein ?

- Cessez de hénir bêtement, et faites ce que je vous demande.

- Mais je ...

- Donnez moi ce livre !

Harry paniqua. Il sentait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois-çi. Il prit son livre à deux mains, en murmurant "evanesco" et en priant pour que la formule ai de l'effet , puis tendit le livre à Snape. Ce dernier s'en empara avec un large sourire, et l'ouvrit là ou Harry avait glissé le manga. Ce dernier était encore bien là, ce qui acheva Harry.

Snape regarda la couverture et haussa le sourcil.

'Kizuna ... c'est un manga yaoi ... Potter lit du yaoi ?"

- feignant de ne pas connaitre le manga Alors, vos révisions s'appelle Kizuna ? Ben voyons ...

- Et en quoi est-il interdit de lire des mangas professeur ?

- Si vous lisez ce manga à l'abri des regards, c'est forcement qu'il contient des scènes choquantes voir osées, que vous ne voudriez pas lire en public.

- ...

- grand sourire Voyons cela ...

Severus ouvrit le manga et commença à le fueilleter, et s'aperçut que toutes les pages étaient blanches. Harry, qui jusque là avait croisé les doigts, remercia interieurement Sirius et Merlin.

Mais le professeur ne souriait plus. Il jeta un regard assassin à Harry qui, une fois de plus, lui échappait. En effet, il ne pouvait sanctionner Harry pour lecture de manga érotique sans preuve, et il n'allait certainement pas avouer à son élève qu'il savait ce que contenait d'habitude les tomes de Kizuna, une de ses séries yaoi préférées. Et il savait que pour rien au monde Harry ne ferait réaparraitre le contenu des pages. Il allait une fois de plus lui glisser entre les doigts ...

- Potter, que contenait ce manga ?

- Rien, professeur. C'est ... une arnaque, de Fred et George. Je l'ai trouvé ce matin dans mon courrier, et j'ai voulu me cacher pour le lire au cas où, et ...

- Ca suffit ! Potter, on ne me ment pas aussi effrontement. Il se trouve que ... j'ai déjà confisqué ce manga à un autre élève, et je sais de quoi il retourne.

- Ah bon ? A qui ?

- Peu importe ! Vous êtes collé. Je vous attends ce soir, dans mon bureau, à 22h00 exactement !

- Hein ? Mais je n'ai rien ... je veux dire, je ne veux pas ...

- Je vous attendrais. Venez sans baguette.

- Professeur ...

- Ne discutez pas !

Et il s'en alla, satisfait.

------------------------------

22h00 préçise.

Toute l'école était sensée dormir. Harry maudit interieurement son professeur. Il n' avait pas changé de robe, et il avait froid.

De plus, il avait peur de ce que son professeur avait bien pu lui préparer. Et surtout, il n'avait pas pu finir son manga , et cela le frustrait énormément.

toc toc

- Entrez !

Harry poussa la porte du cachot, en essayant de rester le plus froid et le plus digne possible. Malgré le fait qu'il ai combattu les Mangemort avec Severus à ses côtés, il n'avait pas encore totalement pardonné à son professeur d'avoir assassiné (même sir ordre) Albus Dumbledore. Sur conseil de ses amis, il avait voulu se rapprocher de son professeur, mais ce dernier ne faisait aucun efforts. Et depuis la rentrée, il n'avait pas épargné Harry de ses sarcasmes habituels. Ce dernier en avait plus qu'assez d'être continuellement dans sa ligne de mire, et sentait que quoi qu'il fasse, jamais il n'y aurait de paix entre son professeur et lui. Ce qu'il avait commençé malgré lui à regretter ...

- Que dois-je faire professeur ?

- Asseyez vous en face de moi.

Severus Snape siégait à son bureau, et fixait Harry avec un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Harry s'assit en face de lui, toujours en essayant de garder la tête froide. Il ne pu cependant s'empècher de remarquer la robe de lin noir de son professeur qui, malgré la fraicheur des cachots, s'ouvrait assez largement sur son poitrail. Et n'avait-il pas lavé ses cheveux ? Harry reprit ses esprits.

- Je vous écoute professeur. ( il a pris le pli : )

- Vous savez que chaque année je postule pour devenir professeur de DCFM. Et chaque année, je dois présenter une lettre de motivation. Je propose la même depuis des années, mais cela ne suffit jamais. Alors j'ai eu une idée ...

' Depuis me parle t'il de ça ? C'est pas sensé être un sujet tabou chez lui ?' pensa Harry

- Voilà. Vous êtes sans conteste le meilleur élève de DCFM de l'école. Minerva Mc Gonagall le sait, tout le monde le sait. C'est donc vous le joker que je dois présenter dans ma lettre de motivation .

- Comment ? Vous voulez que j'écrive votre lettre ?

- Seulement une partie. je voudrais que vous fassiez mon éloge en tant qu'homme, et tant que professeur et enfin en tant qu'éventuel professeur de DCFM. Vous avez une heure. Soyez productif.

- Mais ... je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas assez ... je ne suis pas doué pour les lettres !

- Contentez vous d'être sincère.

Et il plongea sa tête et son attention dans un paquet de copies de premières années.

Harry crut que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Ecrire un éloge sur Snape ?

Il regarda du coin de l'oeil son professeur et nota que ce dernier, malgré l'âge, avait la peau lisse d'un adolescent.

' Mais à quoi je pense moi ?' se morigéna Harry. ' Bon, il vaut mieux que j'attaque maintenant, ou jamais je ne m'en sortirais ...'

Il attrapa une plume et commença à gratter.

Harry tendit un parchemin à Snape.

Ce dernier le prit avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et le lu sans un mot. Le sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure et à la fin, il rayonnait presque.

" Le professeur Snape est un homme au passé mystérieux et mitigé, qui a toujours su se battre pour se faire sa place. Il a risqué sa vie pour la bonne cause durant des années, et s'est dévoué coprs et âme à ses élèves. Il est en effet un maitre inconsté concernant les potions. Il a de vraies valeurs humaines telles que la rigueur et le sérieux qu'il enseigne dans chacun de ses cours. Il n'a jamais baissé les bras, même face aux élèves les moins motivés. Etant donné qu'il entretien depuis le plus jeune âge une passion sans limites pour les forces du mal, le laisser occuper le poste de professeur de DCFM serait une véritable preuve de confiance et de reconnaissance envers lui. De plus, j'estime qu'il a les qualités requises pour ce poste, soit la détermination et le courage. Il est le seul choix que je soutienne sincerement."

- Vous pensez tout cela Potter ?

- ...

- Alors ?

- rouge intense Disons que ... enfin ... vous m'avez demandé d'être sincère non ? C'est ce que j'ai fait ...

- Bien ...

Severus se leva et se posta à côté de Harry.

- Vous êtes gay Potter ?

- héberlué Comment ?

- Votre manga, Kizuna, est un manga gay très chaud.

- 'comment il sait ça lui ? Et pourquoi me regarde t'il comme ça ?' Euuuu, comment ... les pages sont réapparues ?

- Disons que je suis la série depuis ses débuts.

- Oh ...

Harry se tut, confus. Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il soupira longuement.

- Vous pouvez sortir Potter. Tenez votre manga.

- Merci ...

- Ne racontez rien de ce que vous avez vécu ce soir à personne.

- D'accord.

Harry se leva et s'approcha lentementde la porte, pensif. Puis au moment d'en franchir le seuil il se retourna et murmura " Je suis gay, enfin, bi, eu ... professeur"

Puis il s'en alla.

--------------

Sa colle le tourmentait depuis des heures, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa dernière phrase, il l'avait lachée sans trop savoir pourquoi, et maintenant il le regrettait. Mais quand son professeur lui avait quasiment avoué sa propre homosexualité, il s'était senti si léger ... Et il avait un peu perdu les pédales. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme cela auparavant. Sa nouvelle proximité avec Snape l'effrayait. Et si ce dernier s'était joué de lui ?

Le lendemain, n'ayant dormi que quelques heures, Harry peina à se lever. Il arriva en retard à son premier cour, celui de potion.

- Un retard de 15 minutes ? Une colle. Ce soir, 22h00 dans mon bureau Potter.

Le sarcasme avait disparut de la voix de Snape, et Harry ne sentit qu'un vague amusement et surtout un immense contentement. Il ne chercha mêm pas à protester. pour la première fois de sa vie, il se dit que cette colle pourrait être bénéfique.

--------------

- Bon courage Harry.

- Merci Hermionne. Mais tu sais, il ne va pas me manger.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon vieux ? T'as l'air presque impatient !

- Mais non Ron, c'est juste que ... je pense que je l'ai jugé trop vite.

- Tu dis ça alors qu'il ta encore humilié devant toute la classe ? T'as vraiment un problème toi.

- Il ne m'a pas humilié, j'étais en retard !

Ron et Hermionne le fixère avec attention. Exaspéré, Harry sortit de la salle commune sans même leur souhaiter bonne nuit. ' Il ne comprennent pas ces idiots ...'

Il gagna les cachots avec ardeur, se disant que cette soirée serait un certain tournant de sa vie.

----------------

Lorsqu'il entra dans le cachot, l'athmosphère douce qui régnait l'alarma. De l'encens brulait et des bougies avaient été allumées un peu partout.

Severus Snape , habillé d'une légère robe de soie noire, l'accueillit comme s'il était invité à une soirée spiritisme.

- Potter ... approchez n'ayez pas peur.

Harry fit quelques pas dans sa direction, avant d'aperçevoir la baignoire qui siégait au milieu de la salle, à la place du bureau. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Je vois que vous avez remarqué ma baignoire Potter. C'est très bien. Déshabillez vous.

Harry cru s'étrangler.

- Quoi ?

- Otez vos habits, et glissez vous dans l'eau.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Bien sur, c'est le moment. Faites ce que je vous dis.

Harry pensa s'en aller en courant. Severus était devenu fou, c'était certain.

Puis il décida d'obéir, intrigué par la raison de cette singulière demande. Tout en fixant son professeur d'un air interrogateur, il ota sa robe et ses chausettes, puis s'arreta les mains sur son caleçon.

- Ca ira comme cela Potter, murmura Severus en le dévorant des yeux. Entrez donc dans l'eau.

Silencieusement, l'air toujours étonné, Harry se glissa dans l'eau tiède avec un plaisir qui l'étonna. Puis il s'appuya sur le rebord et demanda :

- Vous voulez me voir prendre un bain ? Je ne pense pas que cela sois plus autorisé que de lire un manga osé, Professeur.

- Mouillez vous les cheveux et arrêtez de dire des anneries Potter.

Harry se surprit à sourire et trempa sa tête sous l'eau. Quand il la ressortit il sentit les mains de Snape s'emparer de sa chevelure.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- J'essaye un shampoing de ma propre composition. Anti cheveux gras. Je me disais que vos cheveux seraient les candidats idéal pour un test. J'ai peur que ma préparation soit trop acide.

- Ah bon ? Je la trouve très douce au contraire ...

Severus ne répondit pas, et commença à masser doucement le cuir chevelu de son élève. Ses doigts se faisait soit pressant, sois caressant. Harry se laissa envahir par la douce odeur de miel et de citron du shampoing, et ferma les yeux. Son professeur se débrouillait vraiment très bien pour les massages ...

- Alors Potter, aucune démangeaison ?

- Hum ...?

- Apparement non.

Harry tourna légerement la tête vers Severus et aperçut la bouteille de shampoing. Elle était au trois quart vide et dessus était inscrit: " Shampoing cheveux gras citron miel de Herbal Essences ". Il se laissa alors couler dans l'eau et rinca ses cheveux .

- Que faites vous Potter ?

- C'est à votre tour maintenant.

- ...

- Otez vos vêtements et venez dans l'eau.

Un peu troublé mais manifestement ravi que son élève rentre dans son jeu, Severus ota ses vetements et, uniquement vétu d'un caleçon noir, se glissa devant Harry. Celui çi lui prit la tête et la plongea sous l'eau. Puis il prit du shampoing et en réparti sur la chevelure noire. Avec ses larges paumes, il commença a masser Severus qui ferma les yeux .

Un peu troublé de voir l'homme si détendu, Harry en oublia toute réserve et descendit ses mains sur la nuque de son professeur. Ce dernier en soupira d'aise. Harry joua un instant avec les pèches qui collaient le cou, puis glissa ses mains sur les larges homoplates de Severus. Puis elles descendirent jusqu'à sa taille. Il sentit que Severus se retournait, et un instant après, dans la confusion la plus totale, Severus l'embrassa.

Harry ne compris pas tout de suite que la chair douce et velouté qui s'était emparée de sa bouche appartenait à son professeur. Mais quand il sentit la langue de ce dernier se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sienne, il su qu'il était en danger. Il n'avait en effet jamais eu de relation avec un homme, et son professeur, à présent sur lui, se faisait pressant.

Il essaya de se dégager et Severus, sentant la resistance de son élève, le lacha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- Je suis désolé ...

Il se leva et sorti de la baignoire. Severus le suivit, l'air inquiet.

- Tu n'avais jamais embrassé un homme ?

Harry le regarda avec honte et murmura : "Non, jamais ..."

Severus sourit alors tendrement et le prit par les épaules.

- C'est moi qui suit désolé. J'ai tellement l'habitude de n'avoir affaire qu'à des gens expérimentés que j'en oublie ta jeunesse.

- Ne me lache pas Severus ...

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son professeur. Ce dernier sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine.

- Harry ...

- Hm ?

- Toi non plus, ne me laisse pas .

- Non ...

-------------------------------

FIN

Et non, pas de lemon :

Je reprend le fanficage alors laissez moi un peu de temps :p


End file.
